


The Big Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Greatest Show Ever Series: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Practice/Practicing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rodeo Competitions, Rodeo/Rodeoes, Romance, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve has his competition, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Greatest Show Ever Series: [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772299
Kudos: 1





	The Big Day:

*Summary: Steve has his competition, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

It was a crazy week for the **_Five-O Rodeo_** , Everyone was getting ready for it, Cause it’s where legends are made. Steve McGarrett was excited, cause it is the first time that he is gonna perform for the crowd, & he loves it. The Hunky Brunette was doing a practice run, before he heads over there, & do it.

Danny “Danno” Williams, Danny’s lover, & partner, went over to watch him do his thing. The Blond was drooling over the sight of his naked upper body, as it was glistening with sweat, as he was practicing shirtless. He was brought back from his dirty thoughts, & smiled, as his man was pushing it to his limit. The Shorter Man was just proud of him, & his accomplishments.

“Baby, You are amazing, It looks like you hadn’t lost a step”, Danny complimented him, as Steve stopped to take a water break. Steve smiled a bright smile, & said, “Thanks, Danno”, as he leaned in, & kissed him. The Blond asked with a smile of his own, “Today is the big day, Are you excited ?”, as he returned his kiss.

“I am **_very_** excited, I mean, Every time that I ride, I feel free, & I can let go of my problems or my load on my shoulders for that time”, Steve said honestly. “You are gonna do great”, The Loudmouth Man said, as he gave him a kiss on the cheek. The Dark-Haired Man said, “Come on, We got to get over there”, He said, as he checked his watch. They stole one more kiss, & went into their trailer, washed up, & got ready for the competition.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
